Through the Gap in the Curtains
by Cress070
Summary: He's alone, she's confused, and here comes a secret. Dex is struggling with rejection, Biana's relationship with Keefe is deteriorating, and she doesn't know why, and then it all explodes. Get ready for loss, for love, and a whole lot of drama. The Truth: A Sophitz Story - the sequel. Rated T for suicidal thoughts and actions.
1. Turn Away

**Guys, I'M DOING A SEQUEL! This is a continuation of The Truth: A Sophitz Story, and I'm SO EXCITED! So, to get what's happening, you** ** _will_** **probably have to read The Truth, because this is definitely a Book Two type thing.**

 **I'm so happy to finally do this, and oh man, these characters are so screwed. MUAHAHA! In future chapters there will be some suicidal thoughts/actions and also LGBTQ+ ships, so if you aren't okay with those things, just a heads up. Anyhoo, I'm SO EXCITED and that's why the word count is small, I couldn't wait to publish! Okay I think I'm done now, so read and enjoy! :)**

Dex raised his home crystal to the light and glittered away. In a way, he supposed, he was happy for his friends, all evenly matched up in their perfect pairs. But who did he get? Nothing. Nobody. Because that's who he was. A nothing. A nobody to Fitz's perfect eyes, perfect family, or to Keefe's sense of humor and devilish handsomeness.

Rimeshire was cold, as usual, due to his mother's icy aura of power from her Froster ability.

Dex shivered, pulling his short cape around his shoulders. He trudged through the frozen property until he came to the mansion's double doors. He pushed then open, and felt his muscles relax upon contact with the warm, homey air.

"Dex? is that you?" his mother called from the kitchen. She came around the corner from the doorway to the left of the staircase, and swept him up into her arms.

"Dex!" her warm breath tickled his neck. "This is so exciting! How was it?"

When he remained silent, she pulled away. Her smile-lined face dropped.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, mom." he said, and with guilt wrenching his stomach, he dashed away up the stairs. He was walking down that hallway to his room when a door burst open and out poured all three triplets.

"Dex! Dex! Dex!" they shrieked, and mobbed him with a hug. He toppled over and hit the ground hard, but for the first time since the scrolls, a real smile cracked his stony face.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"So who are you marrying?" Rex asked.

"Is she pretty?" Bex chimed in.

"Tell us!" Lex begged.

"Well… I don't know who I'll be matched with yet," Dex said. "But I'll find out tomorrow., and I promise that I will tell you then, okay?"

"Okay…" they all reluctantly said, and let Dex stand up and retreat into his room.

Sighing, he flopped down on his bed and pulled off his shoes. Not bothering to do anything to get ready for bed, he crawled in and fell into a restless sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dex's eyes flew open. Light from the rising sun was seeping into his room, bathing everything in a golden light. He rolled over and checked the clock. 7:06 am. He rolled over and got out of bed. He stretched, running his fingers through his strawberry-blonde hair, and padded over to his closet. He pulled out the cleanest cape, tunic, pants, and socks that he could find, and ditched his dirty clothe for the new ones.

He slouched over to the bathroom, and splashed water on his face. The chilly liquid woke him up a bit more, banishing the last memories of his bad dreams from the night before. Dex pulled out his toothbrush, and started going through the familiar motions of brushing his teeth.

He had dreamed of girls, made of all colours of paint, laughing around him. He had just asked one of them if they would consider being his match, and now they mocked him. He tried to tell them that no, he wanted to go on a few dates first, get to know them before he made his decision, but they wouldn't listen. Dex had kept trying, and they had kept laughing, until he woke up.

He walked downstairs, and checked the time; he still had two minutes before he usually leaped to school. Sighing, he trudged up the stairs to the Leapmaster 400.

He checked that he looked presentable, and ran a hand through his hair. _You can do this._

"Foxfire!"

He appeared at the huge Leapmaster on the top floor, and pushed through the tides of students. Even though he knew that he wouldn't see Iva until lunch period, he couldn't help but look for her long braid, of a flash of her deep blue eyes.

All through Elementalism and History, he was distracted and distant. He almost even managed to kill Professor Seq in Elementalism, after failing to bottle a rouge tornado on the first try. After that, he had been shown out of the classroom, and now he wan wandering the hallways and waiting for lunch and feeling depressed. He turned a corner, and stopped, hearing a giggle in the otherwise empty corridors.

Dex peered down the green hallway, squinting, but eh didn't see anybody. Frowning, he walked closer to where he thought he had heard the noise, and heard another laugh from an empty classroom. Dex tip-toed quietly over. It was probably just a couple snogging, but…

He peered into the window.

It was Iva.

She stopped kissing the boy that she was with, and glanced up, probably hearing his gasp as he stumbled away from the door. Dex heard the doorknob turn, and there she was. Her indigo eyes shone with question as she slung her long, black braid over her shoulder.

"Dex?"

Being the flabbergasted idiot he was, out came everything.

"Iva… You were on my scroll, top ten, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me sometime, but I see you're busy with someone else, so I'll just go now…"

He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Iva called, and he paused, looking over his shoulder. "I got you as well. But Tema Dacker asked me first, and it's going really well. I'm sorry, Dex."

"Oh. Well… if it doesn't work out, maybe call me?"

Looking sad, Iva shook her head. "Tema proposed, Dex, and I said yes."

He backed up a step.

"Wow. Well… I guess I'll see you around then. Iva."

"See you around, Dex."

He turned and walked away, a single tear forming and dropping down his cheek. He walked to the nearest bathroom, shut the stall door, and cried silently.

Who was he? A nothing. A nobody. A Dizznee, and he would always be alone. Who was he to Tema, to Fitz, to Keefe? _I'm worthless_ , he thought. _Why even go on?_

 **So that is all I have for you guys today, I hope you enjoyed! Just so you know, I will be alternating perspectives through the different chapters, and don't worry, it won't all be Dex.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Cress.**

 **Ps. favorite/review/follow? ;)))**


	2. Over the Edge

**I am SO SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT! BUT I NEEDED TO UPDATE! SO ENJOY!**

The rest of the day passed in a fog. Dex didn't care when his PE mentor yelled at him for not trying, or when his Universe mentor had to tell him to pay attention at least five times. He ignored the looks he got as he walked through the corridor between lessons, and all day his eyes burned with suppressed tears.

But finally it was time to go home, and Dex pushed through the tides of chattering students, and up to the Leapmaster.

"Rimeshire." he said as quietly as he could, but over the babble of the students, the huge machine didn't hear him. He was about to repeat himself, when he reconsidered

"Havenfield!" he shouted instead, and the light pulled him away.

He appeared at the leapmaster 1000 at the top of the house, and stepping away from the crystals, he made his way downstairs.

To Dex's dismay, the door was slightly creaky, but he eased it open slowly, and was soon running towards the Cliffside pastures and the end of his miserable life.

He stood at the edge of the drop, watching the waves crash on the sharp rocks below. A feeling of peace washed over him. When he was dead, he wouldn't have to worry about anything, about all of the problems of life. He was going to do this. He was going to jump-

A cry from behind startled him, and he turned to see Sophie coming up fast behind him. She was running towards him at a flat-out sprint.

"Dex! No-"

And he jumped.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sophie saw Dex's knees bend, his centre of balance shift, and she saw him fall off the cliff. Without stopping to think, she followed him over the edge.

The air burned her eyes, but she held them open as she pointed herself towards Dex, trying her best to control her fall.

They collided in midair with a thump, and focusing all of her panic and desperation, Sophie cracked open the void.

They could feel sea spray on their faces as they hurtled into oblivion.

Together, they flew through the silent blackness, Sophie's arms still around Dex's waist.

"Dex! Why would you do this?" she asked him tearfully.

"Iva turned me down. She's in love with someone else." he whispered.

Oh, no. Sophie sighed, and squeezed him tighter in her arms.

"But, Dex, she's only one person. And besides- you'll get invited to loads of Winnowing Galas. You'll meet someone there. It's not too late. It's never too late."

He sighed. "Sophie, I'm done. I don't want to do this anymore. Please, just let go. Let me die."

She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll never let go, Dex. You're my best friend, and I love you. I can't lose you. So stay alive, for me. Please."

Dex sighed. "For you. I promise."

"Promises are unbreakable. You will never hurt yourself again, promise me that."

"I'll try. For you."

Sophie focused her energy, and with a clap of thunder, they tumbled onto the floor of Dex's room in Rimeshire. They landed hard on the floor, and Sophie scrambled to her feet, offering Dex a hand up.

"Now," she said, gazing into his periwinkle blue eyes. "You are going to have a long hot shower, and they you're going to put your most favorite Pj's on, and then you'll call me and I'll bring over some Mallowmelt. Then we'll talk.

She looked at him sternly.

"Okay." Dex said, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Thanks, Sophie."

She nodded, and held up her home crystal, letting the light sweep her away.

 **Oh my poor Dex child. I did this to you. I WILL MAKE THINGS BETTER FOR HIM SOON!**

 **xoxo**

 **Cress070**

 **(Reviews? Please? Yah?)**


	3. All the Time

**Chapter three! Yay me! I think this one's longer. Anyways, I'm sorry if all of the perspective changes are confusing, but they're the best way to tell this story... so sorry bout that.**

"I just don't understand, Keefe," Biana paced around the room, stomping angrily and casting the occasional glance at the blonde boy sitting on her bed.

"First you lie to me, and have a boys night out or whatever, with Tam Song, of all people- he was in Exillium for years! Then you come back- after midnight may I add, I was waiting up, worried out of my mind. Do you have any explanation for this?"

Keefe sighed. Biana had been exploding at him like this for a while. And he knew why. Biana could always tell when he was keeping a secret, and now he had something that he was desperate to share, but didn't know how to.

"Biana- lately I've been thinking-" he began, and then she cut him off.

"Keefe, if you're trying to tell me that you want out of this relationship, then fine! Did you ever even care about me?"

Keefe sighed. "Biana, I care. But I guess I care for you more like- like a sister?"

She burst into tears. "I knew it! I'm never good enough for anyone! Save it, Keefe. I'm leaving."

She was about to run out of the room when he sprang up and hugged her from behind.

"Biana, please listen," he said. "It's not you. It's me. Biana I- Biana… I'm gay."

She stopped struggling, and turned to face him. "Really?" she whispered. "It's not me?"

His lips stretched into a smile as he planted a kiss in her hair. "Really. I love you, Biana, but it's not going to work out."

She sighed, and stepped away. "Thank you for telling me this, Keefe. Is it- is it okay if I tell people? I know that it's probably kinda new to you- so…" she trailed off.

Keefe sighed. If she told people… then everyone would know. But he guessed that it was better then, because he wouldn't have to do the talking.

"Sure. Yes. It's fine."

"Does anybody else know?"

He knew that this question was coming. "Tam Song."

"WHAT?"

"Look, Biana, I know what it seems like-but-"

"You were cheating on me with TAM SONG?"

She pushed him away in disgust. "I don't care if we're not together anymore, but you can't just tell me that you were cheating on me with a guy! Was our whole relationship a lie?"

"No, Biana- I was just coming to terms with things-" he ran a hand through his hair angrily.

"You could have told me! I would have understood! I'm going now-"

He tried to cut in, to tell her that she was making a mistake, but she wouldn't listen.

"I need some time. Goodbye, Keefe."

He sighed, and sat down on the bed, running his hands through his hair. Biana… he had loved her, really loved her. Sometimes he didn't even want to be gay, because she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, but Tam… when he was with him, he had never felt so… home. Tam was a light in his darkness, and he intended to cherish that light until the day he died.

Keefe pulled out his imparter, and dialed Tam.

He answered withing two rings. "Hi, Keefe."

"Tam. I just told my girlfriend-" he reconsidered. "Ex- girlfriend, that I'm… well, you know. Gay."

Tam nodded. "Yeah. It can be hard. I remember telling Linh, and I think she took it pretty well, but it was still hard to do, you know?"

Keefe nodded. "Yeah. I know. It was going well, until…" he paused.

"What?" Tam asked.

"I told her I was dating you. She blew up at me for cheating on her with you, and even though she was okay with the whole coming-out thing, she got really mad at me for that. She said that I should have told her as soon as we started dating. She was right, I guess." he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Keefe. But don't blow it up to be worse then it is. You have me now."

He smiled. "Yeah. I love you. Bye."

"Love you too."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"... I just felt so worthless. I didn't want to live."

Sophie nodded and adjusted her position on the edge of Dex's bed, taking another bite of her delicious Mallowmelt. She was glad that Dex was opening up to her, because after what he tried to do to himself by the cliff… she didn't want to have to live knowing that any time it could happen again, and her best friend would die.

"Oh, Dex. I don't even know what to say." she patted his hand. "I just want to be here for you. If you need anything…"

He nodded. "Thanks, Sophie."

She smiled, and leaned over to hug him. Then she stood up. "I'm going to go now, but you are going to go to bed, and close your eyes, and think only about… happy things. Not girls. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Good." she raised her home crystal to the moonlight, and glittered away. She had lied about one thing; she wasn't going home.

Sophie appeared outside the gates of Everglen, and the blinding doors scanned her registry pendant and swung open. Sophie hurried along the garden pathways to the huge willow tree, where Fitz's Imparter message had said he would be. She stood there for a minute, looking around, before seeing a glimmer of movement behind the tree.

"Fitz!" she squealed, as he swept her up into his arms.

"Sophie…" he murmured, "I missed you…" he planted kisses up her neck and along her jawline, before spinning her around and enveloping his mouth in hers. She sighed against his lips, and pulled him closer, feeling his hands trail over her body…

"As much as I'm loving this, you two should really get a room," Biana said from behind them.

They jumped apart hurriedly, and blushed, looking anywhere but eachother.

"Um… Biana hasn't seen you in awhile, right, Sophie?" Fitz said. "Why don't you two catch up?"

Sophie smiled, abashed, and shook her head. "Actually, Fitz, that's a great idea. Why don't you go inside?"

Biana nodded. "We'll catch up with you." she linked her arm in Sophie's and the two girls walked away together.

 **Aw! We get some girl talk coming up! And BTW I LOVED writing the Keefe-coming-out scene. It was awesome. I hope you thought so too...**

 **xoxo,**

 **Cress070**

 **Ps. Reviews? Please? Please? *grovels on floor and begs***


	4. Cross That Bridge

**I've never done review responses before, but I'm doing them now for the first time.**

 **Waves-of-Writing:**

 **I'm sorry, Dex! I'm so sorry! Sorta.**

 **alder3049:**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORITE! THANK YOU! There will be much more... hehehehehe.**

 **Darling01:**

 **I know what I have done to Dex, but I promise it will be okay for him later. Thanks!**

 **themusicaddict:**

 **Aw! That means so much to me! Thank you! And yes, I am evil to Biana. it will all work out for her... soon. Not now, that's for sure.**

 **CoCo:**

 **Not anymore... MUAHAHA**

 **thelittlepurplepuffball:**

 **Yes! I love all this too... especially the Keefe!**

 **Buttery-Waffles:**

 **Thanks! Yah some people love it, some don't... I LOVE IT! I think because of the hair thing. 'This guy has as many hair products as i do!'**

 **TEAM SOPHIE:**

 **I know, I'm mean to all of these characters. It works out though. Somehow.**

 **Shadow and Misty:**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **AND NOW FOR THE CHAPTER!**

"So how are you and Fitz doing? Good, I take it, from that spectacular show you put on back there." Biana smirked.

"Yeah… that was… anyways, we're doing great! I hope he proposes soon." she giggled. "How are you and Keefe?" Sophie immediately regretted this question, as Biana's face fell immediately after she said his name. "Oh. What happened?" she asked, after Biana failed to reply.

"Sophie… you might want to brace yourself for this…" Biana began.

Sophie nodded. What was the worst that it could be? Then again, that was the kind of thing that people said right before they died, or received news like… death.

"Okay. What?" she asked, feeling the dread of anticipation writhing in her stomach.  
"Last night… last night Keefe came out to me as gay." Biana said, biting her lip. "He's been cheating on me with Tam Song. You know, the one who came here from Exillium recently."

Sophie sat down in the dark grass. "Wow. Wow. Okay. I just… wow. Keefe? Really?"

Biana sat down beside her. "I know. It's confusing."

They sat together on the top of the low hill, watching what little was left of the sun drop behind the ethereal trees, thoughts running in circles inside her head. Tam Song? Who was he? Had Keefe ever had a crush on her like Fitz had once said? Was anything real? And his parents… poor Keefe. They were so traditional, and he must have been so afraid when he found out who he really was. He couldn't live inside a closet forever. And poor Biana… her relationship just crushed. She didn't know what to say. So she tried to be open.

"I guess I can live with that. I'm sorry that you and Keefe broke up."

BIana sighed. "Yeah. I guess it's fine. Is there anything that _you_ want to talk about? I guess that I'm not really ready to think about myself I guess. Let's just talk about you."

Sophie closed her eyes, trying to push down the memories, and failed miserably. "Dex…" she trailed off. She didn't even want to think about what had happened.

"What is it? I'm here for you." Biana patted her knee comfortingly.

"Dex tried to kill himself." Sophie whispered.

"What?" Biana shrieked. "I mean, I knew that he was disappointed about the whole Matchmaking thing, but I never thought… Why?"

"He told me that Iva turned him down. He has nobody." Sophie sighed. "It was this afternoon. He tried to throw himself off the Cliffside Pasture, the one where I usually teleport from. I saved him at the last second, but it was so, so close…"

Biana covered her face with her hands. "Oh. Oh, no. Is he okay now?"

Sophie shook her head. "No. Yes. I don't know. I think so, but…" she couldn't finish. The thought that he might try again was too much for her to handle.

"Is there anything I could do? Did you tell his parents?" Biana asked, concerned.

"Oh, no… I forgot! What am I supposed to do?" she started to cry, huge, shaking sobs. "I can't do anything right."

"Shhhh…" Biana rubbed her back in circles. "You saved his life. That's all you needed to do. And you did it, and someday he'll be thankful."

"But he's so alone… he needs someone, Biana. The rest of us are all matched up, or were, until now, but he's all alone. I can't do anything about that."

"No… but I can. Let me do this. Do you think ex likes me?" she asked.

Sophie nodded. "Do you remember the time he gave you that ring for midterms? He was beet red. Of course he does."

Biana smiled. "Good. I like him too. This might just work out."

"Really? That's perfect! You should go over there sometime tomorrow. Not to propose to him or something drastic like that, but to talk. He needs someone to be there for him." she pulled up a handful of grass and threw it away, done with crying now.

Biana nodded. "Yeah. That's a good idea. I'll do that. Thanks, Sophie." she smiled. "It's getting late. You should tell Grady and Edaline that you're alright. Do you want to sleep over?"

Sophie nodded, and pulled out her Imparter. Thumbs flying, she told Grady that she would be staying the night at the Vackers' and not to worry. She glanced up. "Sure. That sounds great."

"Yay! I can do your makeup!" Biana squealed, and groaning, Sophie was dragged into the house.

In Biana's overly sparkly room, Sophie sat down on the bed as Biana rushed around, grabbing brushes and compacts and something that looked like a torture device.

"Let's do something sparkly and fun, but with natural colours," Biana called across the room.

Sophie rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly. It was good to see Biana happy. These days, it was good to see anyone happy. These dark, lonely days.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Biana woke up, and blinked sluggishly. Shaking her head, her vision cleared, and she saw Sophie, still snoring in a pile of blankets on her floor, her hair still in curls from last night's makeover session. She laughed softly at the small puddle of drool that was forming from Sophie's open mouth, and slid out of bed, stepping over the slumbering blonde.

She washed off her makeup from the day before, and dressed casual but still fashionable, in black leggings, red boots, and her favorite red tunic with black buttons. Quickly scribbling on a piece of paper, Biana told Sophie that she had gone to see Dex and not to worry if she wasn't there when she woke up.

Her boots clacking softly of the marble floors, Biana walked out of the marble mansion and into the dawn light. The glowing gates opened with barely a whisper. Biana raised her crystal to the dawn light and-

Something dark fell from above, knocking it out of her hand. Biana shrieked, but her scream was cut off by a jet of light, fired from the weapon that she knew was a melder. She writhed on the ground, helpless in her agony.

"Shoot her again and tie her up," a growling voice said from above. Biana tried to find the source, because the voice seemed familiar, but she couldn't turn her head.

The light came again, and gasping for air, Biana sank into oblivion. The last words she heard were "Take her to Nightfall."

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHA**


	5. Eclipse of the Heart

**HELLO! I'm BAAAAAACK! With a new chapter and everything. Admittedly, it's short. But otherwise, the wait time for an update would be very long. Longer then this. So read and enjoy! And review/** **favourite** **/follow!**

Biana was floating through a fog. Around her, hands reach out and burned her, enveloping her in an all-consuming fire. Faces leered out of the dark, and she screamed. The scream jolted her back to reality, and slowly, very slowly, she opened her eyes.

Biana scanned her surroundings, taking in the cold metal walls. Along the wall that she could see, there was a cabinet. She couldn't tell what was in the drawers or cabinets, but along the top was a tank with several embryos inside it, and something that looked a bit like a potions stand that you might find in a mad scientist's lab. Strapped to her arm was an IV, and when she tried to pull it out, she noticed cuffs restraining her hands. Biana struggled, but arm motion yanked the needle in her arm around, causing her pain.

Biana calmed down, her sharp breathing the only noise in the silent room. Until she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"Ms. Vacker." the familiar voice said. "How delightful we could have the pleasure of your company."

She tried to turn her head far enough back to see the face of her kidnapper, but her neck just couldn't do it. And it turned out she didn't need to. He strode around the cold table that she was laid out on, and Biana saw his face. The face she had grown up knowing, the five she had idolized, the face of her brother. It was Alvar.

Her shock and betrayal must have shown on her face, because Alvar's mouth twisted into an evil smile.

"That's right, little sister," he whispered, leaning in. "Are you surprised?"

Biana growled, and jerked her head forwards, smashing their skulls together. Alvar winced and stepped back. "No matter. He'll be here soon."

Alvar walked over to the tank with the embryos, studying it carefully.

"Someday, you'll pay for this," Biana blurted out. Alvar turned around and chuckled. "Whatever you say, baby sister."

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in walked Fintan. He glanced at her. "Good. You have the girl. Are the embryos ready?"

Alvar nodded. "Yes, sir. The one on the far right should be ready for the implanting."

Fintan nodded, studying it. "Good. Drug the girl… wait." he walked over to her, and stared at her.

"Who is this again, Alvar?"

He turned around, snapping on gloves. "Biana Vacker, sir. My sister. Was she not the one we agreed on?"

"You pathetic dolt!" Fintan snarled, and ripped out Biana's IV. She screamed in pain, and blood started slowly trickling down her wrist. "I told you to bring your mother! She is not your mother!" He punctuated his words with jabs in Biana's direction. "Do with her what you will, but I need someone for our creation! The Lodestar Initiative failed sixteen years ago with Keefe Sencen, and I will not be outdone by the Black Swan Resistance, of all things."

He swept out of the room, and slammed the door hard behind him, causing the room to shake. One of the vials fell of the cabinet and smashed on the floor.

Alvar cursed. He stomped over to her, and Biana braced herself for what was coming.

"Are you going to kill me?" she whispered.

He shook his head, and unlocked her cuffs. Still muttering a string of curses, he pulled her onto her feet and grabbed a piece of cloth, blindfolding her. She was dragged through the halls, soon she could feel rain on her face.

Unexpectedly, she felt the tingle of a light leap and did her best to concentrate within such short notice. As she hit the ground after it was over, she knew it hadn't been enough.

Biana pulled off her blindfold. She was sitting in a back alleyway of a forbidden city. The bad air choked her, and she gasped weakly.

She was going to die.

Biana was about to lay down and accept her fate, when she remembered. Swing her mussed braid around, she pulled the ring that adorned the end off, and pressed its glittery pink jewel. Ever since she had gotten the ring at midterms as a gift from Dex, she hadn't taken it off.

Now, it was her last hope. She pushed it again, and saw a shimmer of light up the alley.

"Dex?" she called weakly.

"Biana?" his head popped around the corner. He ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Let's get you home. Everyone's been worried sick."

He raised his leaping crystal to the light, and they glittered away.

 **We got some Vackiznee coming up! And I don't know what I'm going to do about the Lodestar Initiative, but I do know that I will be making another sequel after this, so that's something to look forwards to.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Cress**

 **PS. REVIEWS? ARE YOU OUT THERE?**


	6. Of the Beholder

**Heeeeey! I'm back with another chapter! This is really light and fluffy, as opposed to what the rest have been like. Oh- and this is the big Vackiznee, the one you all have been waiting for! Read and enjoy! :)**

Sophie sighed, and squeezed Fitz's hand. They were sitting next to Biana's bedside. Filtered sunlight streamed through the window, and she stretched out her hand, trying to catch a piece of dust floating in the air. She heard a sigh from across the room, and glanced up. She had almost forgotten about Dex. He had his sleeves partially rolled up, to his elbows, and he was dragging his thumbnail across his wrists, lightly scratching the skin there.

He was probably bored to tears. They all were. Biana had been recovering in bed ever since Dex had rushed her to Everglen and called Elwin after he had found her, fading in a Forbidden City. They hadn't gotten any information out of her before she had passed out and Elwin had gotten there. Sophie, Fitz, and Dex had been sitting by his bedside ever since.

To start with, all of the colour had been leached out of Biana's rosy cheeks, and her soft pink lips were pale as death. Even her eyes, when Elwin had checked them, were the palest blue. But now, her colour was back. Elwin had informed them that she should wake up sometime today.

Sophie cocked her head, hearing running feet outside the door. It burst open, and Keefe tumbled inside.  
"What happened? I came as soon as I heard-" he rushed over to Biana's bed, and kneeled down beside her. "Is this my fault?"

"Um… no…" Sophie began, but then a figure appeared in the doorway. Keefe turned his head, and smiled.

"Tam! That took you longer than I expected." Keefe got to his feet and walked across the room. Grabbing Tam's hand, he proclaimed; "This is my amazing boyfriend, Tam Song. Say hi, Tam!"

"Ugh. Hi. Stop introducing me like that, Keefe." Tam brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Keefe rolled his eyes, and kissed Tam on the cheek. "Yeah. But he's going to go now, I just wanted him to meet you."

Tam nodded halfheartedly at them, and disappeared into the light. Keefe sighed, and stepped towards them. "Sorry about that," he said. "I just wanted you to meet him. How's Biana doing?" he knelt by her bedside, and brushed her cheek gently.

Her eyelids fluttered, and they all leaned forwards.

"That's the first sign of consciousness we've seen yet," Sophie said.

"In fairy tales, the prince always kisses the princess awake," Dex said. "Maybe you should try it." he smirked, and Sophie laughed lightly, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Biana 's eyelashes fluttered again, and her eyes opened. "I'm very capable of waking up myself," she said.

Sophie's smile split her face, and Fitz let go of her hand and hugged Biana the best he could, as she was lying down.

"I'm glad to see you too," she said. "Is Dex okay?"

Sophie knew that Biana couldn't see Dex, as he was not in her line of vision, but she could. He was bright red.

"I'm fine," he said, and moved to her bedside. "How are you? Are you feeling okay? Is there any pain?"

Biana blushed. "I'm fine now, Dex. I can probably stand-" she pulled aside her covers to get up, and then whipped them back over her completely bare legs. "Whoops- Sophie, could you bring me some clothes?"

Sophie nodded. "Right. Guys, out. You can come back in in a moment."

They all grumbled as they left, and Sophie walked over to Biana's closet and opened it. It was full of sparkly ball gowns. There wasn't a tunic in sight, much less plain pants. "Um… Biana? There's enough sparkly dresses in here to adorn the council and all of their relatives, but I see no… clothes."

Biana laughed. "That's the gown closet, silly. The everyday wear is next to it- no- no- the last door down," she said, as Sophie opened all of the doors in the wall. Leave it to the elves to have closets for every clothing type and item. Sophie opened the last door, and found the promised tunic and slacks. She picked out the teal top and plain black bottoms with sequined whorls on the cuffs, and brought them over to Biana.

Biana stood, wincing slightly, and pulled the clothes on. "Thanks, Sophie. I really appreciate it." she fidgeted for a moment. "Hey, um… can you leave and bring in Dex? Sorry… I just want some time with him."

Sophie smiled, and placed a gentle hand on Biana's shoulder. "Of course. You guys have fun!" she winked and left before Biana could protest. Out in the hall, all the boys were lined up like soldiers for morning inspection.

"Dex, Biana wants to see you," she said. All the boys made a move for the door, but Sophie stopped them. "Just Dex," she said. "By request."

He smiled, and pushed open the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dex knew his palms were sweaty, and he knew that his nerves were showing on his face. When he walked into the room, Biana was standing there, like a goddess, watching him. Her teal tunic matched her eyes perfectly, and her previously-faded lips were luscious and pink again.

"Hi, Dex!" she said, and then her mood darkened, the smile on her perfect face slipping. He prepared himself for what was to come. It was probably about what had happened at the cliff.

"Sophie told me that you tried to kill yourself, Dex," she whispered, stepping closer to him. "She said that Iva turned you down when you asked if she would be your match."

She was closer now. "That's… true." Dex whispered, gazing into the teal jewels that were her eyes. There was a green slice out of the top corner. He wondered why he hadn't noticed that before.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she said, moving even closer. "And- if you ever wanted to try again, I'm here. For a Match, that is."

Dex nodded, mesmerized.

And then he kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he buried one hand into her thick, shining black hair, and slid the other around her waist as she kissed him back. Her mouth opened slightly, and she sighed into his mouth. She tasted heavenly, of apples and sunshine and sleep, and-

He heard the door creak open behind them, and the shattering of a tray hitting the floor. They broke apart suddenly, and turned to face Keefe, who was covering his eyes.

"I JUST WANTED TO BRING YOU SOME FOOD!" he yelled. "MY EYES!" and he ran from the room.

"Should I-" Dex began, but Biana shushed him. "He'll be fine," she said, and silenced him with another kiss.

 **VACKIZNEE! VACKIZNEE! YAAAAAH!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Cress**


	7. My Moon, My Stars

**Hi there. Nice seeing you again. Lookin' good. Yeah you.**

 **I'm so sorry it's short! But it's everything that you've been waiting for, so hopefully it Meets Expectations. Read on! Enjoy much! Yes, I know that this disappeared for a couple days, but I had to edit it and now it's much better.**

"This was a great idea, Fitz!" Biana said across the table to where Sophie and Fitz were sitting together, across from her and Dex. "I don't know. This green soup thing is weird, man." Keefe, sitting next to Tam, nudged Fitz with his elbow. "Hey, you gonna eat that?" he motioned to Fitz's Brattails.

"Yes. Don't touch," Fitz said, laughing. They had all been invited out on a triple date (Sophie and Fitz, Keefe and Tam, and recent and adorable Biana and Dex) and it was going great. They had light-leaped into Eternalia, and found a high-end restaurant called Panakes Petal. They served both classic, delicious food (all made by gnomes) and some pretty strange concoctions.

Keefe and Tam had ordered a massive bowl of something called Scardever Leaf Soup, and they were not enjoying it. Nobody else had been that adventurous, and Sophie was happily munching on her Brattails, which she was mooching off Fitz's plate. Sophie herself had ordered some Threadleens, remembering when the gnomes at Havenfield had given them to her, but found them… less appetizing than she remembered. Biana had grabbed them as soon as Sophie had pushed them away, and now she was scarfing them down. Somehow, Biana made even scarfing seem graceful and ladylike.

"Oh! Sophie, I saw the most beautiful dress in Mysterium," Biana said, pausing her eating. "It was a wedding dress, but I think it would look amazing on you." Biana glanced over at Fitz urgently. Sophie flushed lightly, imagining she and Fitz married. Apparently, being someone's Match was more like boyfriend-girlfriend than being engaged. The actual ceremony was very similar to what humans did, because as usual, the whole idea came from the elves.

"That's nice… what was it like?" Sophie asked.

"It was silky, and the waistline was edged with a beautiful red ribbon… and it had the most gorgeous skirt," Biana replied, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "You should wear it for your wedding. I'll take you to the dress shop."

"But I'm not engaged-" Sophie began, and then stood, gasping. Fitz was kneeling in front of her. While she wasn't looking, he must have taken out a ring and got down on one knee. His beautiful teal eyes, as gorgeous as the day she had first met him, sparkled up at her, and he was blushing slightly.

She reddened, and covered her huge smile with her hands.

Fitz held out a hand, and she took it. "Sophie Elizabeth Foster," he said, his voice cracking slightly on the last syllable. "Will you marry me?"

A vision, a vision of her future, perfectly set in stone flew into Sophie's mind. She was getting married, and Fitz was smiling… they had children, and they crawled onto the pillows beside them, and Fitz was laughing… the perfect future. All Sophie's all for her to decide in this split second that she had. Yes. Yes. Yes.

"Yes ... " Sophie breathed, barely legible. "Yes." she said again, louder this time, and Fitz slid the delicate silver band set with tiny rubies all around on her finger. He stood up, and wrapped her in a kiss.

The world melted away, and everything was Fitz. The feeling of his hand on the small of her back, the scent of his skin, his broad shoulders. The restaurant was silent when they broke apart, and Sophie hung her head, staring over her lashes at all the faces looking at them. She expected everyone to start complaining. Instead, the whole venue broke into applause. Sophie blushed, and smiled. Then she shrieked as Fitz swept her off her feet and carried her, bridal style, out of the restaurant.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"That was adorable, wasn't it?" Biana said, smiling. Dex nodded. She and Fitz had been planning Fit's proposal to Sophie for awhile now. They had discarded several plans involving horses…

He was glad that it had gone off so smoothly, he just hoped his, to Biana, would be as such.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" he asked her.

"Dex, it's almost midnight. Where would we go? We've already had dinner," Biana said.

"I wanted to show you something," Dex said, tracing his thumb over her palm. Biana giggled. "Okay."

Dex held his crystal up to the moonlight, and they glittered away.

They reappeared at the shores of Lake Chatoyant. Dex had sometimes come there on family vacations, and now it was beautiful, awash with silver light.

"Dex…" Biana breathed. "It's gorgeous."

Dex smiled. "Not as gorgeous as you!" he tapped her nose, and she laughed softly, pulling him in for a kiss. He lost himself in the curve of her spine, the feeling of the body heat radiating off her, and when they broke apart, he knew now was the time. Slowly, Dex got down on one knee. Biana gasped, and started crying as Dex pulled a ring made entirely out of sapphire from his pocket. She sniffed, and wiped away her tears.

"Biana," Dex whispered, staring deep into her eyes, "Would you make me the happiest man alive, would you be my stars and sun and moon- Biana Vacker, will you marry me?"

"I- I will." Biana said, so, so beautiful in the moonlight. Dex slid the band onto her finger, stood up, and kissed her.

They broke apart, and hand in hand, started walking down the shoreline.

"Dex…" Biana said, leaning her ebony head into the curve of his shoulder, where is fit perfectly as a puzzle piece clicked into place. "When did you first start loving me?"

"It was probably when… when I was making your ring. The one I gave you at midterms one year. I was thinking about how it matched your lips perfectly, and I was trying to make it as perfect as possible so it could be like you."

"Well, I remember exactly when I started loving you," Biana said, smiling up at him. "It was when I first saw you. When we were very small. I don't know if you remember. You pulled my hair, and told me it was soft and shiny. I think I hit you… but ever since, i had a crush on you. I'm not sure when I started really loving you. Maybe I always have."

"I know that I'll always love you," Dex told her, this girl of his dreams.

"Always?" Biana asked, her eyes twinkling at him.

"Always." Dex assured her, and tilted her chin up and kissed her soft and slow.

They were moonlight. They were stars. They were time.

"I love you…"

 **Yes? No? I LOVED writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading! Tam x Keefe coming next chapter!**

 **xoxo**

 **CCress**


	8. So Far

**Hi! I am very sorry about the whole not updating thing, but here is the new chapter. I am also sorry it's short. BUT! I have been working on something! And that something is a collaboration! It vill be very exciting, yoh? Random Sweets and I are working on something, and I won't tell you much, but it's about Vertina, and the mirror, and it will be amazing. I hope. Anyways, here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

"Keefe, I've been thinking," Tam began, and was then promptly cut off. "That's the kind of thing that people say right before they break up. Nope." Keefe said, running his hand through his immaculately styled blonde hair. They were sitting in his large bedroom at Candleshade. Keefe had managed to sneak Tam in under the watchful gaze of his father, and they had been sitting on his bed, just talking. Okay, maybe there was _some_ kissing, but that wasn't the point.

"No, no that. I've been thinking about marriage," Tam continued, and Keefe's eyes widened. "Go on."

"I know that your parents aren't open to the idea of you being gay, but… we should start thinking about this sort of thing."

"Tam," Keefe said, his face lighting up, "I don't care what my parents think. We can buy our own house, live our own life- who cares if we're a bad match or not approved by the council? I love you. I always will."

Keefe slid off the bed, reaching into his pocket for the ring he had bought last week for just this purpose. With shaking hands, he clicked open the velvet box and got down on one knee. He took a deep breath, and looked into Tam's beautiful silver eyes, before speaking the life-changing words.

"Tam Song, will you do me the honour of becoming my lawfully wedded husband?"

Tam's stony face cracked into a smile. He brushed the hair out of his silvery eyes, and locked them on Keefe's ice blue ones.

"Do you really want to do this, Keefe?" he asked. "You'll be throwing away all your old life- for me. Do you really want to do all that just for me? I'm not worthy of you, I'm not- but yes, I will marry you, if you desire. I want to marry you. I just don't want you to throw away your future for me-"

Keefe pulled him off the bed, and into a passionate embrace. "Oh, bangs boy," he murmured against his lips. "I have no life but you."

"Don't call me bangs boy," Tam muttered, and pulled him closer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So," the tall, bony elf with harsh blue eyes said. "You all want… a triple wedding."

Fitz noded. "Yes, ma'am. Will that be a problem? We'd be happy to pay you extra."

"Let me get this straight," she said. "You want three separate wedding ceremonies, all with matching decor-"

Keefe cut her off. "Actually, Tam and I will be having a separate ceremony, just to make the saying the vows will be easier for you two straight couples."

He tweaked Sophie's nose, and she hit him lightly on the arm. After the shock wore off, it had been easy accepting Keefe as gay. Their wedding planner, however, was not a fan.

"Two ceremonies, one for you two-" she pointed towards Dex and Biana and Fitz and Sophie. "And one for you two," she said, addressing Keefe and Tam with her lip curled slightly. She had been acting cold and harsh towards them, but Keefe was trying to be nice. Sophie appreciated his effort.

"Plus one wedding reception for all three couples afterwards." she concluded, and Fitz, who was mostly handling her along with Biana, nodded.

"If that's possible, it would be great." Fitz said, with a strained smile.

"Alright. I can make that happen. And we have all settled on the traditional theme, with white and gold, with linen fabrics, and you will be having it outside Everglen. Oh, and the arch adorned with pink roses. Silly me." she added, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Pale pink," Biana cut in. "What?" she said, her thin mouth tightening.

"Pale pink roses for the arch." Biana verified. The planner looked ready to explode.

"Pale pink." she said through gritted teeth. "Got it. Well, it's been lovely chatting with you all. I will make sure to get everything done by next Sunday."

She hurriedly bustled out of the room, her stiletto heels clicking sharply on the marble floors of Havenfield.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Sophie said with a smile to Fitz as the couples began chattering.

"Yeah, she's really trying," Fitz said. "It really pisses me off when she badmouths Tam and Keefe, though." he squeezed Sophie's shoulder, and sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine. Unfortunately, after Keefe's parents, they're probably used to it." she glanced over at the couple across the room.

"They deserve better. I wish I could do more." Fitz said. "And that-" Sophie said, pecking him on the cheek, "Is why I love you. My hero." she leaned in to kiss him, but he dodged it, chuckling.

"You're the hero, Sophie Foster. Not me." he said, and kissed her. She sighed against his mouth, leaning into his warm embrace. This was her home. Where she belonged.

Until. Until she broke away and everyone fell silent to Dex shouting at Biana as she shrank into herself.

"I thought you loved me! I thought- I thought _I_ loved _you_!"

 **What have I done now? Actually, tbh, I just wanted the story to be longer, so I screwed them up a bit more before the ending. Gotta get that word count up, amiright?**

 **xoxo,**

 **Cress**


	9. Washed With Dirty Water

**_Hello! I'm very sorry about the whole short chapters thing, but this is a very world- shaking one. So I hope you enjoy! And aren't mad about what I am about to do to Dex!_**

 _Earlier_

"You kept staring at Tam all through dinner," Dex remarked to Biana in her room at Everglen. She sighed as she ran a brush through her ebony hair. "Dex, it didn't mean anything. I wish you'd just drop it."

"I know…" he fidgeted on the bed. After Iva dissed him for that other guy (he couldn't even remember his name, but was still crazy jealous) he had been feeling really.. possessive of Biana, not wanting to let her out of his sight. He knew something was wrong with that, but he was still almost afraid to see a psychiatrist about it. He didn't want to know for sure that something was off with his head.

"Sorry, Biana. I just- love- you- so- much-" he said, kissing her cheek with each word as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And I love you too, but we should really get going. We're having a meeting with the wedding planner, remember?" Biana said, disentangling herself from his embrace.

He sighed. They were always so boring. "Fine. You ready?"

Biana laughed. "What do you think I've been getting ready for this whole time? Yes, now let's go."

"Okay." Dex stood up. "Let us make this long journey down the hall, and one whole flight of stairs, and into the sitting room. I'll pack supplies."

"You adorable idiot," Biana snorted, and followed him out the room. When they got downstairs, Fitz and Sophie were already talking with the wedding planner, a tall, harsh blonde woman. Tam and Keefe were sitting together talking on the couch, occasionally dropping snippets of preference into the conversation.

"Sorry I'm late!" Biana trilled, and went to sit down. Dex plopped down beside her, and did his best to look interested. Rather than paying attention, he began to study Biana, watching the way she moved, and the- she was staring at Tam again. Even as she haggled with the wedding planner, making the poor woman turn bright red, she would throw the occasional glance over at Tam Song, of all people. Tam. Song. Was he not good enough for her? For anybody? He held it all in through the rest of their final meeting, and when it was over, turned to Biana.

"Stop doing that," he snapped. She looked hurt and bewildered. "What?"

"You were staring at Tam again," he accused her, boiling with rage.

"Dex! I would never do that!"

"But you were!" he insisted.

"No!"

"Well, it sure looked like it!" he was almost shouting now, and Biana was starting to look afraid. "Biana, I thought you loved me! I thought- I thought _I_ loved _you_!"

He was shouting now, and Biana cowered under him. He had stood up at some point, but he didn't remember when.

"Dex- no, I-"

"What are you doing to my sister?" Fitz demanded, striding across the room.

"She's not yours, Fitz!" he was bellowing now, and Tam whispered something to Keefe. He nodded, and they both slid out the door without so much as a farewell.

"Are you saying she's yours? Are you?"

Dex's breathing hastened, and his mouth felt slow and heavy. His mind clouded with anger, and he swung a fist at Fitz. It collided with his jaw with a satisfying crack, and he reeled backwards.

After he regained his footing, Dex felt an element of fear growing in his stomach as the taller elf towered over him.

"You're not worth it, you pathetic swine." he hissed, before leaving the room and stalking up the stairs with Sophie in hot pursuit.

"You know what? I'm out of here to, Dex." Biana snapped. "Maybe next time, you'll listen to me." she followed Sophie up the stairs, and finally Dex was left sitting, alone, in the cold entry hall of the Vacker's mansion.

He stood up, staring around the perfect hall, perfect palace. It was just another symbol of a life that he could never lead, a perfect life with perfect looks- perfection. He, Dex Dizznee, would never be good enough for anyone in this perfect crystal world that the elves had built. It was over. It was all over. And so was he.

Dex stomped out of Everglen, and held up his leaping crystal to the light, glittering away. Nothing could be perfect, ever, so why keep fighting? May as well fight against that, for all the elves that felt just like him. Dex's mind clouded with darkness, and as he appeared on the small hill in England, he knew what to do. Dex breathed in a deep breath of the dirty air, and stared at the small, run-down hut on the hilltop. It was made of stone, and cracked and crumbling down. He remembered when the Neverseen had attacked them here, and almost laughed at the thought. He would be untouchable now, because he would be one of them.

Dex Dizznee of the Neverseen. He liked the sound of that.

 **Dex is going downhill. MUAHAHAH sorry. And I know I'm creating a lot of loose ends, but keep in mind that after I finish this, I will be doing another book in my little series.**

 **xoxo,**  
 **Cress**


	10. East to West

**Why hello there. I have not updated, BUT! This is a good chapter (hopefully) It's a wedding, y'alls... (I'm not from Texas) so there will be much Sophitz. And next will be Keefe x Tam wedding, so that will be so adorable because they are my OTP. Like, out of all of my fandoms. And I have a lot of fandoms. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy!**

"It won't be the same without Dex," Sophie said to Fitz, sighing shakily.

"No…" he replied, wrapping his arm around her. "But after the Neverseen, nothing will ever be the same. We don't have a steady world right now, Soph. So we just have to try."

They were sitting on a bench outside Everglen, where they were going to get married. They had both gotten to the site of their union early, to spend some more time together before they were actually married. All around them, elves in finery of all colours bustled around, setting up, and the sun was shining in the sky. _It shouldn't be so… perfect without Dex._ Sophie thought, but it was.

Today was the day of their wedding, and everything was going smoothly. Except for most things. Dex was gone, Biana was locked in her room, and now they were having a wedding. Sophie just hoped that Biana would make it to the ceremony in time to help her with the dresses. Sophie had texted her, and she had responded with only a maybe.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Hey, I'm going to go inside and get ready, okay? If Biana's not coming, I'll want a head start." Sophie said to Fitz, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Okay. And, Soph?" Fitz called after her. "I love you!"

Sophie smiled. "I love you too."

The inside of Everglen was painfully quiet, what with everyone outside for the weddings. Sophie sighed, her eyes downcast, and looked up at the staircase leading to her room. For better or worse, it was right next to Biana's. Sophie mounted the stairs with growing anxiety. Standing between the doors to their two rooms, Sophie debated for a moment, before heading into her own chambers, deciding to leave Biana to her grief.

Naturally, she was shocked when she entered to find Biana sitting on her bed, studying the material of Sophie's wedding dress.

"Hi, Sophie." she said, smiling as best she could.

"Biana? Are you sure you want to help? I know that you probably just want some time to yourself-"

"Of course I do, Sophie. You're my best friend. And let's be honest, without me, you'd be a wreck."

Sophie laughed weakly. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Biana" she sniffled.

"Save all the emotional stuff for when you're drunk after the reception, and take off your clothes. No, wait-" her cheeks reddened.

Sophie laughed, already stripping. "I know. Awkward moments."

They shared a laugh, and Sophie smiled. It was good to have Biana back.

"Here," Biana said, holding out the dress. "I chose well, didn't I? Anyways, slip this on."

Sophie smiled, nodding, and stepped into the dress, pulling it up around her hips. Careful not to rip the silky material, she slid her arms through the holes, and Biana zipped it up.

Sophie turned around to look in the mirror, but Biana stopped her.

"Ah! Not until I'm finished," she said, and grabbed the makeup case. Sophie groaned, and sat down on the bed as Biana tugged her hair up and anchored it with at least ten bottles of hairspray, before proceeding to attack her face with so many brushes and tubes that Sophie lost count.

"I'm keeping it natural," Biana said. "Just a bit sparkly."

"Natural," Sophie repeated. "What does that mean?"

Bina laughed. "I forgot you know nothing about this stuff. I'm only highlighting your best features. Not concealing anything. But I'm adding sparkles. Just around your eyes. And A bit in your hair-"

"My hair?" Sophie asked, concerned. "Just a bit. Relax, Soph. It washes out super easily. And you're done!"

Biana surveyed Sophie, and then added a last flourish of her brush along Sophie's cheekbones. "Perfect."

She spun Sophie around to look in the mirror, and she gasped. Her hair was swept up in a bun of tiny spirals, almost roses, and it shimmered when she moved under the light. Sophie's face looked almost normal, but her cheekbones were highlighted, making her appear more mature, and her eyes were gorgeous, with lush lashes and dark brown lines, all accentuated with a light dusting of gold that made her irises sparkle. As a finishing touch, Biana had swept a light, glittery gloss over her lips, making her face glow.

"Wow…" Sophie breathed. "Biana, I look amazing!"

"That's right. See, what did I tell you?"

Biana looked at Sophie's reflection with a satisfied look on her face.

"Are you ready to go" she asked.

Sophie nodded. "Definitely." She took one last, long look at herself, admiring the way her dress swept and curved, the way she seemed to shine from within, and walked with Biana out the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sophie stood behind the bush that she and the rest of the wedding procession was hiding behind before the ceremony, and peeked through the leaves. The garden had been transformed. White chairs had been set up like a theatre, and on a raised podium was an archway with pale pink roses, and an altar. Behind the altar was Councillor Oralie, and in front of it- her stomach lurched. Fitz.

He looked so painfully beautiful, in a crisp black suit with a grey tie and a teal flower as a corsage that she couldn't believe that she, Sophie Foster, was going to marry him. She shook her head, and tried to focus not on him, or her nerves, but on the gorgeous scenery.

In the time that she and Biana were getting ready, the sun had sunk behind emerald hills, and now traces of light shone through the horizon. Somebody had thought ahead, and instead of her path being paved with merely grass, there was a bed of luminescent flowers, almost like daisies. They cast a pale light over the guests.

The clearing itself was actually reasonably small, and it was edged with willow trees in shades of violet, blue, and turquoise, and occasionally a warm breeze would whisper through the glen, rhyming with the murmur of the guests, and leaves would float down like ethereal confetti. Glowing butterflies flitted around the clearing, and when Sophie caught one on her palm, she realized that it was robotic. Another second after that, she realized that it was probably made by Dex, and she let it go with a stab of pain in her chest.

At that moment, violin music started playing, and she jumped back into her place, watching as the flowergirl went out, then the bridesmaids (Biana and Marella), and then it was her turn.

Taking a deep breath, Sophie stepped out from behind her cover, and praying that she wouldn't trip, she started her way down the aisle. Step after step, her feet falling lightly on the shining daisies, Sophie walked towards Fitz, her dress trailing behind her. She tried to hold her head high, but couldn't help dipping it a bit, bashful of all the attention she was getting. Slowly, she ascended the stairs to the podium, and Fitz took her hand, and Councillor Oralie began to speak.

Her words melted into the air, and Sophie stared into Fitz's teal eyes, smiling widely.

"... and do you, Sophie Elizabeth Foster, take Fitzroy Avery Vacker to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Fitz had already said his vows. Her future was in her hands now, and Sophie took a deep breath.

"I do."

 ***does Sophitz dance* ITS THE SOPHITZ DANCE. YAH!**


	11. Finding You Can Change

**Hey guys! After suffering through writer's block, homework, and laziness (sorry...) I have finally done this chapter! That's the good news. The less good news is that it's the last one. But I hope you enjoy it, because gay shipping! This is the Keefe and Tam wadding (Kam? Teefe? Kafe?) and the adorably aftermath of all the weddings. And I'm very sorry about not doing my review responese.. just know that I HAVE SEEN YOUR REVIEWS, YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON, THANK YOU, YOU MAKE MY DAY! Legit anyone who has reviewed anything, this applies to you. I get overexcited about reviews, so... *breaks into your house* *steals reviews* *runs away kissing reviews* *thanks you from afar* HERE IS THE CHAPTER, HOPE YALLS ENJOYS!**

Keefe took a deep breath, and smoothed out the dark lapels of his suit. Sophie and Fitz had already had their wedding, and now it was their turn. Even a month ago, all he had seen in future was a respectable wedding to a girl. Now he was getting married to a guy, who had been in Exillium for years, not to mention that he hadn't heard from his parents in months. Ever since he came out.

Tam slowly opened the door, and Keefe smiled as his future husband walked in.

"Hey, Bangs Boy." Keefe smiled, a real one.

"Hi, Mophead." Tam walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Keefe sighed. "I just always imagined a wedding with my parents there."

Tam nodded. "Nobody understands more then me." he adjusted the corsage on Keefe's jacket.

"That's one of the many reasons why I love you," Keefe said, and kissed him gently. Tam pushed him away, a small smile cracking on his stony face.

"Not yet! Wait until the ceremony, which should be right…" wedding bells chimed, and Keefe laughed, part out of nerves, part out of excitement.

"Ready?"

"For anything, as long as I'm with you."

Keefe offered Tam his hand, and they walked out of his dressing room (well, tent) and down the aisle.

In the short time between the two weddings, the gnomes had transformed the garden again. The pathway was still lined with glowing flowers, and the arrangement was the same, but now it was darker, and as well as butterflies floating around, there were steampunk style lanterns, bobbing above the crowd. The archway's pale pink roses had been replaced with indigo ones, and the moon cast a silvery light over the crowd.

Keefe squeezed Tam's hand as they walked stately down the aisle, following the flowergirl and Sophie and Biana as… well, as they were both men and no brides, they couldn't exactly be bridesmaids. But as Sophie and Biana walked stately down the aisle ahead of them, Biana turned her head slightly and gave Keefe an encouraging wink. He smiled, and held his head higher against the stares. Gay marriages were uncommon in the Lost Cities, and often received the same scorn as a bad match. But just looking at how happy Kesler and Juline were, Tam and Keefe had decided that they didn't care.

Keefe's knees shook slightly as they walked up the three steps of the altar, and Tam turned to face him.

"Are you sure?" Tam whispered. "Are you sure you want to throw away your life for me?"

Keefe smiled, gazing into Tam's silver eyes, where he could see all the pain that they had both gone through reflected in his pupils. "Oh, Bangs Boy. Of course I do."

Tam beamed, and Keefe laughed softly, pulling him closer. Sophie stepped up to them from her spot to the side. "Not yet, lovebirds. Wait a minute."

The guests tittered, and Keefe nodded. He smiled at Tam, and they turned to receive their vows.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sophie smiled at Grady as he shook Fitz's hand, looking a bit peeved.

"It's not too late to change your mind," Grady whispered jokingly into her ear. "You know, and still be my little girl."

Sophie smiled at his, and gave him a hug. "I'll always be your little girl, dad. Don't worry."

Edaline smiled softly, and rested her hand on Sophie's cheek for a minute, smiling at her proudly, before steering Grady away to the buffet table.

Sophie smiled at Fitz, watching him scan the crowd for Tam and Keefe. Their ceremony had been an hour ago, and they still hadn't appeared at the reception.

"Where are they?" Fitz asked, voicing his (and probably everyone's) thoughts.

"They're a married couple," Sophie said, smirking. "Let them have their... _fun_."

Fitz reddened. "Ah. Well, I hadn't thought of that."

"Really? I'm surprised," Sophie said, attempting to be seductive. Fitz, as her Cognate and eldest friend saw right through that, and he laughed.

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange something," he said, and probably would have swept her off her feet and carried her out of there, but Alden and Della walked up to them.

"We just wanted to offer you two our congratulations," Alden said, and Della nodded.

"Dad, mom, you've done that already. Twice." Fitz said, laughing.

"Well, I'm just so happy," Della said, her eyes tearing up as she gazed at them. She started to sniff, and Sophie stepped forwards and gave her a hug, which was returned enthusiastically. Fitz and Alden joined in, and maybe they were all laughing, maybe they were all crying- Sophie couldn't tell, and she didn't mind.

They broke apart as a voice behind them spoke teasingly. "Group hugs! My favorite thing!"

They all laughed, and Della leaned in and whispered in Sophie's ear; "You know, I always wanted you for a daughter in law," before Alden and Della hurried away.

"Having fun?" Fitz asked Keefe and Tam, eyeing the wrinkled in their suits.

"Not my fault. Loverboy here-" Tam cut him off.

"Keefe, we were just making out. Save it." he rolled his eyes, and Sophie could almost see the happiness brewing under the surface of his smile. "And we only took so long because you had to re-do your hair- remember?"

Keefe shook his head. "As far as I know, we were overwhelmed by passion, and-"

Sophie slapped his on the arm as their flowergirl wandered by with her parents. "Shhh!"

"Oh. Ha. Right," Keefe said, feigning guilt. "Whoops!"

Sophie rolled her eyes, and wrapped her arm around Fitz's waist.

"You two have fun, now. Stay out of trouble," she winked, and walked away with Fitz, out of Everglen's huge foyer and into the starry, starry night.

They strolled through the garden, finally stopping where they had opened their Matchmaking scrolls only a few months ago.

They sat down by the water, watching the reflection of the night sky. They sat there, lost in the magic and the love and the joy of it all, just being together. Being together was enough.

Sophie still had a nagging pain about Dex in the back of her mind, but she pushed it away, and leaned closer into Fitz, lost in the motion, the magic, and the memories.

The moon shone, the stars danced, and for now- for one moment in the hectic world, there was peace.

 **Yay! I'm finished! Oh, and I know I have loose ends. I really know. *sweate nervously*That is why I will be doing another... sequel? Book? Part? of this story, released on the one year anniversary of my joining of ! I don't know the exact date, but it's sometime in February. Look for that!**

 **xoxo (with such loves to you all)**

 **Cress**


End file.
